Protecting Mine
by VampFan539
Summary: Sookie is ready to move on after the events in Something New. But then things begin to happen and she might not be as safe as she thought she was. And Eric may have to be makeing some very hard choices. Squeal to Something New.
1. Chapter 1: Family not so fun night

**Disclaimer: C Harris owns them. I'm just having some fun with her characters :)**

**A. N. This is set shortly after the events in _Something New_. So if you haven't read that one this one might not make to much sense. So without further rambling by yours truly I present Protecting Mine. :)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Okay so you know how when there's a car accident. People all stop and stare in horror at the carnage. It seems like that's all there is to do. You want to help but your just not sure what kind of action you should take. So eventually being the sane person that you are you just sit back and let nature take it's course. And pray like hell everything turns out okay. Well that's what I decided to do.

Okay so this wasn't as bad as a car accident, it was probably pretty close though. I had decided to take my new adopted vampire children to Chuck E. Cheeses. Once little Jason had reveled that he had never been. So I being the kind hearted soul I am began to cry like a big fat girl. My sadness and the pregnancy hormones had taken over. Everything made me cry now. Five months into my pregnancy and I was still hormonally challenged. So Eric trying to calm me down had organized a trip. Bill not being one to be left out had offered to come with us. Pam had offered to tag along muttering something about entertainment value. I should have realized then what a mistake this was going to be. But we piled into our newly acquired family van and headed off for family torture. I mean fun family fun.

As soon as we walked in everyone stopped and stared. Vampires had been out long enough that people were starting to be able to tell who was undead and who wasn't. Most of the faces had the shocked look that one gets at the scene of an accident. Most looked highly offended that we had even graced the family establishment with our presence.

But Eric being his natural charming self let out a growl of warning and every human had quickly returned to what they had been doing before we had arrived. A few had thought of leaving but were afraid that they would offend us and that would have caused Eric to snack on their kids. People are so ignorant sometimes I swear. Without another glance at the crowed Eric whipped out his wallet. I could just hear his Visa card begging for mercy. He gently ushered me into a nearby booth and left to go get tokens. I just decided that I would sit back and let him handle anything that went wrong with the humans. This was going to be a long night.

Things had started off so innocently after that. The kids were playing all the little games racking up tickets like crazy. Eric grinned at me as I nibbled on my chicken fingers. He leaned down a planted a quick kiss on the side of my face and snatched up a handful of tokens. I frowned at him he was worse then the kids going through all of the tokens. I had lost count about a two hundred dollars ago. He backed away quickly and took off towards the games. Damn his vampire distraction techniques.

He and Bill were having a completion to see who could rack up the most tickets. So far they had both tied and this could possibly go one all night. I was fearful that I would never get to leave this place.

Chuckie the giant mouse had come out and was dancing around. Well if you asked me he looked like a giant fish out of water but I imagine it must be hard to move in that stupid suit. My brain was starting to hurt from trying to keep all the thoughts of screaming children out of my head. Since they were screaming out loud and in their little minds it was like having the surround sound up on full blast.

I put my food down and tried to count and make sure my six vampire children were not causing problems or accidentally snacking on another child. Other parents seemed to frown upon that sort of thing. But thankfully they had moved towards the ball pit and were all standing around in a Simi circle. Like they were all awaiting a silent command. Or maybe they were just mesmerized by the giant Chuckie mouse. I would just sit here and eat. All the while vowing to myself I would never enter this loud brightly colored place again. I would harden myself against the children's every whim. They could all beg to come back and I would remain adamant about not returning to this place. Yeah right who was I kidding? They had me wrapped around their little fingers and they knew it. I began to sip my soda. One of the employees approached me carefully.

"Excuse me there seems to be a small problem." She said. I put down my soda. Damn it couldn't a girl eat and drink in peace.

"What's wrong?"

**Should I tell her the two guys she's with are beating the hell out of each other?**

I jumped up quickly spilling my drinks all over the table and floor. So that's why the kids were all standing around. I raced towards the children. I planned on killing Eric and Bill slowly and with much joy. What can I say pregnancy was making me vicious. They were both in the ball pit. I reached the pit just in time to see the kids dive in. Bill and Eric hadn't been fighting they were just two big kids. They were having a ball fight. The kids all paired off quickly some joining Eric side and some on Bills. Pam jumped in and naturally joined Eric's side. She was making sure to pelt Bill and only lightly tagging the kids. Then the plastic balls of every color began to really fly through the air. Human parents grabbed their kids and began to duck for cover. Even the giant Chuckie was hiding under a nearby table. I stiffed a giggle when little Ivy beamed Eric in the side of the head with a red ball. He lunged at her and scooped her up tickling her the whole time. She laughed and tried to squirm away.

"Uncle Uncle you win I'm on your side now." she gasped out. My heart swelled and my eye's began to water. I was about to burst into tears again. I left them to their fun and went towards the rest room. The employee who had approached me earlier glared at me and my trouble making family.

**Ugh isn't she going to gather up her little family of freaks and leave already? Must be one of those fang bangers and I bet she lets them all feed off her and she's just sick. **

I stopped in my tracks and shoot her a nasty glare. It took all my strength not to go over and smack her silly. But somehow I managed to resist besides what kind of example would I be sitting for my kids? So instead I flipped her off and continued on my way. Proud of myself for not beating her down.

The bathroom was thankfully empty. I went to the sink and splashed water onto my face. It had been a long journey to get to this place in my life.

I closed my eye's and splashed more water on my face. When I opened them my heart jumped into my throat. A man stood behind me hatred written all over his face. It was the face that haunted my nightmares. It was the man who had kidnapped and raped me. The man who agreed to the testing of vampires to try and find a cure for his little brother Jason. The man who had been killed by me indirectly when I had taken control of his fiends.

He reached out and grabbed my hair.

"hello Sookie dear did you miss me?"

"Go to hell James."

"Been there done that." And without another word he slammed my head into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking a stand

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be here. I'd be at Fangtasia willing letting myself be a juice box for Eric. LOL Naughty thoughts : ) Darn that Harris lady she gets all the perks : )**

James beat my head against the mirror at least three times before I thought I would pass out from the pain. I clutched my stomach protectively my thoughts going to the baby growing inside me. I had to fight for the baby. I had to stay awake and get out of this bathroom. I screamed as loud as I could unsure if I would be heard.

Thankfully I didn't have to wonder for long the door was thrown open and little Jason flew in like a bat out of hell. He paused looking around at me and then around the room looking for something to kill. James had released me and stood back quietly his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mom are you okay? What did you do to yourself?" I blinked and wiped away the blood that was trickling down my face.

"Jason run get Eric! James is here." I pointed towards James wondering how come Jason didn't notice his own brother standing there. Jason ignored my request and sat down next to me brushing the glass away from us.

"Listen there's no one here. James is dead and gone. The fiends ripped him into tiny little pieces." Jason said in a tone of voice as if he was explaining things to a small child. He bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth. I looked at him in horror. I had never even considered using his blood for healing myself. It just seemed so wrong in a way. He sensed my hesitation and pulled his wrist back as if I had slapped him.

"I'll go get dad." He started to get up and I pulled him back down next to me. Forgetting my own request that he go find Eric a few seconds I know he was a vampire but he only looked five and I was protective of him. . What if James went after him to stop him from getting Eric? At least I could try and protect him not that I would be much good. James had just smashed my face into a mirror. James though just stood and smiled at me. The evil bastard.

The doorway to the bathroom was suddenly full of an enraged Eric. His hands were clenched at his sides and he to looked around for something to kill. He walked past James and hurried over to Jason and I.

"Lover what happened?"

"She said James attacked her. But when I got here the only thing I saw was mom bashing her head against the mirror." Little Jason filled in quickly. This caused James to laugh, but neither Jason nor Eric seemed to notice. Eric didn't say anything else he just gathered me into his arms and bit into his wrist the same as little Jason had. Only this time I didn't hesitate. I took the blood offered to me and the cuts on my face began to heal like magic.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't pass out and are still coherent enough to converse with us." Jason said as we began to leave the restroom.

"Must be all the vampire blood she's ingested over time." Eric replied.

James followed behind us but still no one else noticed him. This was getting beyond creepy. I glared at him some more and finally when I couldn't stand the sight of his face another moment I screamed. Which surprised Eric enough that he almost dropped me. I took my chance and leapt out of his arms and flung myself at James knocking us both over. I landed on top and began to punch him for all I was worth. I even picked up one of the plastic balls and began to hit him with that as well. Eric had gotten over his shock and yanked me away from James.

"Why are you here?" I screamed.

"BOOO!!!" He said back.

"Sookie I hate that scary mouse as well but you cant beat him to death."

"What are you talking about it's James." I said and pointed to the now motionless James and then did a double take. To my utter horror the giant Chuckie laid on the ground un moving. The plastic ball sat by him. My enemy had disappered into thin air. I hadn't be kicking James ass. I had damn near killed the mouse though. Lets just say after that I was forever banded from Chuck E. Cheeses.

But on top of all that there was the fact that somehow James was back and I was the only one who could see him. Did that mean I was going crazy or was it something else? Something super natural and very dangerous.

**An: Okay so here's my chapter for tonight. Please review. I wont be able to post for a few days maybe not until after Sunday. So to all you moms out there have a very wonderful mother's day : )**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**Disclaimer: Okay don't own them. C. Harris does. : )**

Eric drove us home that night he was strangely quite and this had me worried. I longed to know what he was thinking. I even debated using the bond to poke around in his head. But that would just be rude so I refrained. I placed a hand over my stomach and rubbed. A nervous gesture I seemed to unconsciously do when ever I was stressed out lately. It helped to remember that no matter what I had a tiny life growing inside me and I had to stay strong for him or her.

The suspense was killing me but the baby was just not cooperating. I'd been in for a ultrasound four times now and every time all the little stinker did was moon us. So after that last visit Eric and I decided it would just have to be a surprise then.

The car pulled in front of the house and the kids raced out. They only had soon many hours to play until the sun came up. I went into the house careful not to step on any toys scattered on the floor. Because I had learned my lesson that little legos hurt like hell when you accidentally step on one.

The kids had moved into my house after a few months of living with Bill. Everyone seemed to get nervous having me crossing the cemetery every night alone to see them. Something about me being a danger magnet all the time. So Eric had insisted that stop at once. My argument had been that the kids needed me. So that night Eric dug little cubby hidey holes for each child throughout the house. He was planning on adding on a sun safe room like the kids had had at the mansion with James. It was about half way finished now so the kids would have that to look forward to.

I climbed up the stairs and crawled into bed. The whole events of the night replaying in my head. Why was James back? Why was I the only one who could see him? Why had he hurt me? Well not so much the last question. That one was easy he was pissed that I had killed him. Well tough cookies maybe he shouldn't have been such an ass.

Eric came in the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I scooted over on the bed and waited for him to sit down. Once he was settled in I cuddled into him and he began to stroke my hair.

"Eric he's back I don't know how but he was there."

"He can't be back Sook. We watched him die. We will talk about in tomorrow. Sleep lover." I tried to fight a huge yawn. But Eric knew holding me like this and stroking my hair was the fastest way to get me to sleep. My eye's began to drop and before I knew it I was fast asleep. Damn vampire.

I didn't dream of James or anything else that night which was very surprising. I awoke in bed alone with the sun shining brightly in the room. I got up since the baby was demanding food and unfortunately for me it was craving a bowl of rice and orange juice with chocolate syrup in it. Well at least I wasn't craving chalk or chewing on a leather couch. I had read stories about women craving stuff like that during their pregnancy. Talk about a major yuck factor. I waited for the microwave to finish heating up the rice.

"Hello Sookie." The voice made me jump and I whirled around. My Gram who had been dead for quite awhile was right there in the kitchen.

"Gran? What's going on here? Oh god I have a tumor don't I? I've seen TV shows like this where the person sees dead people only to find out the truth. That they are going to die and it's all in their heads." I began to panic.

"Dear clam down all that stress is not good for the baby. Your not dieing and your not going crazy. I'm here because you are in danger. More danger than ever before. This may seem strange to you."

"Danger from what?" I should of seen it coming but I didn't. I mean who expects their dearly departed grandmother to tackle them. But sure enough that's what happened. She landed on me and we both fell backwards luckily for me I landed on the table which was filled with laundry that had been yet to be put away and not the hard floor. Not so luckily she began to choke me. I tried to struggle free but she was just so strong. My legs flayed around uselessly. My struggles became less and less and I knew I was dieing.

Suddenly she was thrown off of me and landed with a crash right into the fridge. She was up in a flash though and ready to pounce again. Only this time a tall figure stood in her way. James held a bright light in his hand like a big blue ball of fire.

"You cannot stop this Hunter. She's carrying the spawn of the devil and will be killed before it's born. In order for the baby to live she has to die first." My Gran screamed at him.

"Sorry Longford but she's under my protection now. So fuck off." With that James threw the fireball at my Gran and she went up in a poof of smoke. Okay so it was official I would be checking my self into the Looney bin. Because in what screwed up universe did my gran attack me and James save me? Nothing made an ounce of sense anymore.

"It's not safe here anymore. Pack your bags. Leave a note for the vampire and lets move." James barked the orders at me.

"No way am I going with you. What in the hell is going on here?"

"That was Langford a very powerful demon and you are it's target."

**AN: Okay I know everyone is probably scratching their heads right now and asking what I'm smoking. LOL! I promise I will explain it all very soon. But unfortunately I have to go catch up on my TV shows that I've fallen behind on. So please review or if you would rather I'm going to put a poll up on my profile. So go check it out and let me know. : )**


	4. Chapter 4: Car ride

**Disclaimer: Don't own them C. Harris does though.**

Before I could even blink James had crossed the room and thrown me over his shoulder. I started to panic even more when he made his way out the door and towards his car. Still the same black dodge viper he had owned when he had taken me out on our one and only date.

He opened the door and gently tossed me in slamming it behind him. I thought about getting out of the car but I feared he would just catch me and bring me back again. Only this time he wouldn't be so gentle about it. He may even kill me then and there. I needed time to think of a good plan before I risked my life and the baby I carried. Quickly he hurried over to the drivers side and climbed in.

"Buckle up or I'll do it for you." He said.

"No way you freaking nut bag let me out of here right now." He reached across me and for a terrifying moment I thought he would strangle me to death. Instead he grabbed my seat belt and buckled me in. He started the car and zipped out of my drive way.

"What's happening?" I figured I might as well try to get a few answers out of the jerk.

"Your baby is special Sookie. How many vampires do you know of that can get a human pregnant?"

"Well that depends. How many vampires did you experiment on again?"

"That's the point we experimented on a lot of vamps but none had this result. Everyone in the underworld is talking about it. There's been talk about how this is the miracle child. Many say it's the anti Christ while others fear that baby will be the slayer of demons. The one to take the bad guys down. It has the power to be either very good or very very bad."

"MY baby is not the anti Christ you ass wipe." I knew with all my heart this was true. My baby was not evil. Sure it made me crave very disgusting food sometimes but that did not make him or her evil. It just made it a normal baby in my option.

"That may or may not be true no one knows for sure yet. That's why you have bounty hunters on you now. Some have been sent to kill you while others have been sent to protect. Longfordfor example is a very powerful demon. He can assume the form of any person who has died. Once he has your trust he'll kill you. That's what makes him such a good bounty hunter. He'll wait to kill you though until the baby comes. Then he'll cut your throat and give the baby over to his master. You'll never see it coming. You my friend have started a war."

"So you've been sent to kill me then as well?"

"No let's just say that my stay in hell has reverted me. I've been offered a get out of jail free card and I've opted to take it."

"Well why did you try and kill me at Chuck E. Cheeses then?"

"I'm truly sorry about that. I had just been released from my prison and ended up in that dreadful place for children. And when I saw you there playing family with my brother Jason I went crazy. I blamed you for everything that had happened to me. I forgot about my mission to help you. I swear it will never happen again."

"So your on the good side now?"

"I've been sent by the angels to protect you Sookie. The baby will have a better chance at being good if he stays with you. What do you think?"

I felt relived to say the least. If what he was saying was true. Then if the angels had sent him that meant my child was destined to be good. Not that I could really trust James and as soon as his back was turned I would make a break for it. I wanted my Eric and my vampire children. I wanted to be at home on the couch reading my new book I had gotten from the library. James must of assumed I had fallen asleep and that was just fine with me. I let myself relax a little as we drove on clearing my mind. It was then I noticed the mental pounding on my door. It sounded like someone was throwing themselves against that door trying to get in.

_OWW Damn it that hurt_

I could faintly the hear the curses and I grinned. I flung open that door and let my vampire flood my mind through our bond.

**ERIC I'm in trouble.**

_Why does this not surprise me?_

**Funny vampire.**

**_Tell me lover what has happened?_**

I filled him in on what James had told me. Everything about this morning and my Gran up until now.

_As soon as the sun sets Sookie I'm coming for you._

**Eric you can't.**

_Sookie I love you and I always protect what is mine._

An: Sorry this is short. I promise to try and make the next chapter a long one. Plus the fact it will have the hotness that is Eric in it. So : ). I want to say thank you again for all the reviews. They really keep me going and wanting to write more and more.


	5. Chapter 5: OHHH Magic

**Disclaimer: C. Harris owns them.**

We only stopped twice along our trip solely for the purpose of getting gas and in my case using the restroom. I swear my child was doing the Mexican cha cha on my bladder every chance it got. But that still did not make it the anti Christ. No way that I would let that one be true.

In the car James stayed silent and the only indication that he was still alive or undead or whatever he was is the fact the car remained driving and not in a ditch. So that was a major plus being killed in a car crash was not on my list of things to do today. Nope my list consisted of

_1: Eat_

_2:Use the rest room_

_3. Get saved by major hottie of a master vampire and get home to my family_.

Yeah that about summed up my priority's for the day and opps wouldn't you know dieing was no where even close to that list. Boredom was creeping in just as the sun was starting to set in. I had no doubt that Eric would find me after all I had been using the mind link to communicate with him all day now. But the fact of the matter was James had nearly a full days head start on him and he only had so many hours until the sun rose to catch up with us. Also from the looks of things I don't think James needed to sleep anymore. He had been driving all day and didn't look fatigued at all.

**Eric I'm scared!**

_Don't worry lover I'm coming for you . He's hasn't hurt you has he? I swear I will gut him like a fish if he has._

**No he's been quite almost the whole car ride. I just miss you**.

_I miss you to love. I've got to go I'm shutting this link down now for a bit. I'm doing something and I'm not sure if it will affect you. I love you and promise to see you soon._

**Doing what?**

He didn't reply. This was so not good what could he be doing that would affect me? I swear if he was doing something that could get himself killed I would bring him back to life somehow and strangle him.

James pulled the car off into a parking lot of a little café. It was nice enough looking and even had a sign out-front advertising the best peach cobbler in the south. It sounded promising enough but I wouldn't hold my breath. Not that I planned on eating. My stomach was in knots over Eric.

"Come on Sookie it's not safe out here. Let's get you something to eat it must be hard on the baby sitting in this car all day. Your probably stressing the poor thing out way to much." He held the door open for me as I glared at him. How dare he presume to know anything about me.

"What do you care? You're a monster."

"True but I'm the monster whose going to save you and that baby. Hey by the way have you thought of any names yet? I for one think James is a great first name." I whirled on him so quickly I nearly tripped over my own two feet and slapped him. How dare he even suggest I name my child after him after he and his buddies had raped me.

"I would rather name my baby pond scum then James." I hissed back. He smirked at me and I realized then he had been distracting me. He could sense that I was tense about something and was trying to get me to take my mind off of it.

"Pond scum that's very celebrity like of you. Very unique much better than Apple or Coco." Felling the need to bang my head against something I sunk into the nearest booth. It was obvious now that his real mission was to annoy me to death.

James ordered the food since I refused saying I wasn't hungry. The waitress was keeping an eye on me. From her thoughts I could gather she thought James and I were together and that he was abusing me. She kept looking at the bruises on my face from where Longford had attacked me this morning. I could use this to my advantage somehow right. I was just contemplating my choices when a very familiar face popped up in the window directly behind James. How in the hell had Eric gotten here so fast? Something wasn't right here. This could not be Eric.

"James when you said Lonford could take the form of any dead person does that include a vampire?"

"Yes why?"

"Because he's here in the form of one." I didn't trust James all that much. But he was a familiar monster Longford wasn't. I didn't know what to expect with him. So for now I'd stay close to James. That is until the real Eric showed up.

"How stupid does Longford think I am? Like Eric could just magically pouf himself here."

"Very stupid I guess. Stay here I'll go take care of this." He stood up to leave just as the man disguised as Eric came through the door.

"Sookie why did you tell him I was here? I told you I'd be coming for you." How very cleaver of him to pretend he had vampire hearing.

"Back off Longford." James pulled out a gun and I had no clue what kind of damage it would do against a demon but I guessed I would soon find out. Obviously Longford didn't know either he had the same look of confusion I did. The rest of the restaurant began to scream and duck under their tables.

The door opened and yet again another familiar person walked in and I realized I had made a mistake. Amelia my sweet witch of a friend stood bravely next to Eric. The man the gun was pointed on was not Longford it was really my vampire. I got up out of the booth and knocked James out of the way. I must have caught him off guard because he let out a surprised yelp like a dog that had just been kicked.

Eric smiled at me brightly and quickly kissed me before he pulled me safely behind him. He attention was focused on James once again.

"You are a dead man." Eric promised just as the sirens sounded. I guess someone had called in a robbery once James had pulled out the gun. Amelia grabbed both mine and Eric's hands and began a quick chant. Bright green and gold light surrounded us and I closed my eyes. The wind began to whip around the café. A few patrons let out a startled cries. I felt a tight pull on my body and then that was it. The wind died down so slowly I opened my eye's expecting the café to be crumbled in ruins. Instead all three of us stood in my living room surrounded by members of Amelia coven.

She released my and Eric's hand and slumped to the ground. Her breath was coming out of her like she had just run a marathon. Her coven which consisted of Bob who use to be our cat for a short amount of time, Octavia and a few other people I didn't recognize. That's what Eric had been doing he was going to have some major magic done on himself and wasn't sure if it would be safe for me to be in his head when it happened.

They finished saying thanks to their god's and goddesses and closed the circle. I was rather impressed that they had preformed such magic. They all looked a little worn out. A tray of orange juice and cookies sat on a near by table so remembering my manners I started to pass them out. Everyone sat around eating and gathering their strength back . When I got to Eric he removed the try from my hands and picked me up careful not to crush my stomach he just held me. I breathed in and my senses were just all full of Eric. He placed himself on the couch with me still clinging to him as if my life depended on it.

Which at the moment it did. I couldn't imagine what things could have happened to me if I had stayed with James. He spouted off about wanting to help but to many things had happened between us and the fact was I would never trust him.

"We have much to discuss my lover." Eric whispered softly into my ear. It tickled and I let out a giggle. Not that this was the time to be having naughty sex thoughts. But there is just something about danger and the adrenalin rush. It either makes you very hungry or very very horny afterwards. I myself was leaning towards horny but I would put it on the back burner for now if I had to.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that James is back." Amelia said while nibbling politely on a cookie.

"Yes that is a bit of problem. But my main concern is the bounty hunters that have been sent out for Sookie and the baby. I think it's time we up the security. I don't know why I thought it would be safe out here for her and the kids." I sat up realizing for the first time the children were not in the house. Eric placed a hand on my shoulder and brought me back.

"Relax lover I sent them away with Bill and Pam and a few guards. It's safer for them to be somewhere else right now."

"Where are they?"

"I wont say it out loud right now. The demons have ways of finding people and if they decide to go after the kids I want to make it as difficulty as I can. They are safe."

The thought was reliving to say the least. Thankfully they would be far away from the mess I called a life. I really did attract danger way to much. Maybe one day someone would write a book about my life and it could have little cartoon drawings of me and Eric on the cover. Eric could be a pasty while color with a cape and fangs. Maybe if they became a success they would make it into a TV series or a movie. Wouldn't that be interesting maybe I should call someone when this all ended. I wonder who would play me?

Eric snapped his fingers in front of my face and I blinked. My mind had wonder away from the problem at hand again. I would blame it on pregnancy hormones. Yes that's it the hormones lessened my attention span.

"Earth to Sookie."

"Sorry what where you saying?"

"I said before you took your little trip to La la land that were are moving you to my house. It's safer there and I will be adding on more guards. Some during the day and some at night. So we need to get you packed."

"Why can't we stay here and fight?"

"Because this is not a vampire friendly house to many windows still and the lay out is all wrong. Plus if a fight broke out here think of how upset you'd be if something got broke."

He had a point. I would be crushed if anything of Grans was destroyed. Most of the items in my house were antiques. I would allow myself to be carted of to Eric's. After all home was wherever he was anyways. My heart was not complete without him. Sappy right? But it was the truth. I would walk across fire for that man and not think twice about it. I knew the same could be said for him.

Within a half an hour we were on our way to Eric's my stuff safely pack away in the trunk. The coven had agreed to go on ahead and place wards over his house for extra protection. I had not even the faintest idea where James had went to. I kept expecting him to pop up at any moment and go Boo. Eric was driving and there were guards in front of us and behind us. Now I knew how the president felt being surround by guards all the time. It was so strange to have someone be paid to lay their lives on the line for you.

Eric had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one was glued to my hand practically. A low rumble started in the distance and lighting struck near by. Funny I hadn't heard about a rain storm coming in on the news. Eric turned on the wipers as the first drop hit. It slid down the window in a slow lazy pattern. Then the rain started to pour down but this time it started to turn red. The wipers made the window streaky and Eric swore under his breath. The sky was raining blood. It was impossible to see through the damn window. Eric slammed on his breaks and a sick crunching jarred us from behind. Forcing our car into the car in front of us. We were going to be smashed between the two. The impact of the guards car propelled me forward and the air bags popped open. The blood rain continued to pour. My door was wrenched open by Eric. I hadn't even heard him get out from his side.

"Sookie are you okay? Is the baby?" Eric was panicky next to me. He reached out and moved the air bag away from me a little so he could see me.

"I'm okay just a little shaky."

With little effort he moved the air bag from the car and helped me to get my seat belt undone. He seemed like he was in a hurry that when I smelt the gas leaking from the car and I really took notice of the flames leaping around the car that had smashed into the back of ours. Eric lifted me up and flew. Up we went into the air to safety just as the car exploded. We were far enough away to be safe but not far enough that I didn't feel the heat from the blast. The sick part was the fact it was still raining blood and we were drenched now. From head to toe it was like that movie where the girl had pig blood dumped on her. Eric flew us out of the way of the still burning fire and set us on the ground. Body parts from the guards littered the road. I side stepped an arm and gagged. I was going to hurl.

"I told you they would stop at nothing to have that baby." James said stepping from out behind the trees. He had an I told you so look on his face. If I wasn't so busy being horrified I would have hit him.

"This looks like the work of Timbers. He's a chaos demon. He creates panic and mayhem. They sure are pulling out the big guns to get to you." He no nonchalantly kicked a leg out of his way as he made his way towards us he glowed a bright golden color the bloody rain never touched him. In fact the sky began to clear up as he made his way. The light was repelling the forces working against us.

"Now can we please get back in my car and go to my safe house?" Eric growled at James shook his head no.

"It's not safe with you."

"It's not safe at your house vampire. One demon just took out ten of you guards without even being seen what makes you think some silly wards will protect her?"

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things. Like if we do not get going now more demon bounty hunters will come. I wont be able to fight them all." Eric took my hand and glared at James again.

"If you try one thing to hurt us I'll kill you." Eric promised.

"I know vampire. Don't worry when you betray us I promise I'll kill you as well." James promised back. What in the world was he babbling about. Eric would never betray me. Not in a million years. Was James trying to plant seeds of doubt into my head. Maybe someone should tell him that plan wouldn't work.

He climbed into his car and started it without another word and once again I was in the same spot I had been not even an hour ago. In the car with a lunatic.

I rested against Eric as we drove careful not to move to much. The impact of the crash had hurt and the pain was catching up. My neck was sore as hell and my whole body was tense. I didn't care about the pain. I just was glad Eric was there. Everything would be okay as long as he was at my side.

**An: Okay so that seems long enough for today. It's been a busy day but I wanted to get this out. So everyone have a great weekend. Don't party to much. : ) Oh and I need votes for my poll. It's on my profile page. I can't decide if I want Sookie to have a boy or a girl. :/**


	6. Chapter 6: The things we do for love

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never have never will. :(**

We made it to James hideout in no time flat. It's as if I had blinked and we were magically there. At this point I'm suure it was a possibility that we had. Eric picked me up from the car and together we followed James into the small cabin. Once inside Eric placed me onto a chair at the table and surveyed the room. I didn't have to use the bond to know he was looking for any signs of this being a trap. Once he felt that things were as safe as they could get he sat in the chair next to me.

"Now children have we all learned our lesson about running away from the body guard? Very bad things happen." James said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Then I have to come and save you and make the vampire look bad."

"Shut it Angel boy or I swear I will not be reasonable for my actions." Eric said back. James rolled his eyes but sat down wisely at the table. A small green box in front of him.

"What ever blood breath! Now lets get all our ducks in a row. There are currently two hunters that we know about after you for sure. Timbers the chaos demon, Langford the creep who likes to shift into the shape of dead people and probably more that haven't found you yet. So that leaves us with the who. Who is behind these attacks? I figure if we find out who we can kill him and the attacks will stop."

"How do you figure that?"

"These demons are bound by a blood contract. Which means this psycho who is after the baby this time is probably a more powerful demon. While the demons that are after you are powerful they are still controlled by a boss. We kill him or her everything goes away. Plus we have a very powerful weapon on our side it will stop any further attacks. We will make ever last demon fearful of you Sookie. Make such an example out of this nut bag everyone on the evil side will cringe when they hear your name. You will be the boogie man to the evil ones."

"Um and you know this how And what weapon?"

"The big man upstairs told me. I cant tell you yet what that weapon is because I don't even know what it is. All I was told was that we would know when we found it. Usually when he says something it's a good rule of thumb to agree. That is unless you want him to turn you into a dung beetle or something in your next life."

"Why didn't you mention this to start with?"

"Sookie dear heart you really need to stop worrying so much it's not good for the baby. Besides right now we have a bigger problem. The suns about to rise in a few hours and that will leave the vampire vulnerable. Which makes him a liability."

I was about to protest when Eric silenced me through the bond. He was having similar concerns.

_He's right Lover. If there's an attack during the day you wont leave me and that could be the death of you and the baby._

"I do have a suggestion though." James said pulling out something from the box that was in front of him. It was in a small vile like the one kids used in school for science. James popped the top and handed it over to Eric. The smell that drifted from it smelled like sour milk and rotten fish. I tried not to gag.

"Bottoms up vampire." Eric raised the vile to his lips and common sense kicked in and I put my hand out to stop him. The vile just inches away from his lips.

"What is that stuff?"

"It's from the big man upstairs. It wont hurt him in fact the serum in there wont last forever so he's good to be out in the sun for a few weeks." For some reason truly trusting James was a hard pill to swallow. It could be because he was a nut who had raped me.

_Sookie I don't fully trust him either but he's after something and it seems for now he's just looking out for you. I'm willing to risk everything to protect what's mine. I love you and I swear once everything is over we will have this baby and have the biggest wedding Louisiana has every seen._

**I don't want the big wedding I just want you. I don't care if we get married in a card board box and have a bum acting as the priest and I'm wearing a potato sack. I just want you safe. Besides whose hand will I break if your not there during my contractions when I go into labor?**

_Hmm perhaps before you go to the hospital you could smash Bills face in with a sledge hammer. That should do the trick_.

**Not funny Eric.**

_Just trust me Lover. Not even death could stop me from being with you._

I slowly removed my hand from Eric's. Watching in horror as he raised the vile up to his lips and slowed it down like a child taking horrible medicine. Several seconds passed by and nothing happened.

"See lover I'm fi…" Before he could finish his sentence. His whole body began to convulse and he fell forward crashing into the table. It was as if he was having a seizure. His mouth began to foam and blood began to pour from his eyes and nose. I flew down next to him and cuddled him close, unsure of how to stop this. How could we have trusted James?

"**ERIC**! Oh God help him please." I frantically looked around trying to keep Eric from thrashing about on the floor and hurting himself more. My eye's fell on James who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time.

'"You bastard." James raised his hand to hush me and Eric automatically stopped thrashing about. Like he was a puppet on a string. His eye's stayed closed and he didn't move again. Everything was quite my sobs were the only noise to be heard.

**AN: Wow it feels so weird to be back. Sorry it's been awhile. I've been super busy lately. I'll try to update again soon. I promise for real this time LOL. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far and voted on my poll. Also please dont lench me I promise that things aren't over with this storie. Would I ever willing kill of the hot viking? LOL! Or maybe time away from the storie has twisited me and I will. It's up to you guys. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Beat him down

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. C. Harris does.**

_Last time: "ERIC! Oh God help him please." I frantically looked around trying to keep Eric from thrashing about on the floor and hurting himself more. My eye's fell on James who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time._

_'"You bastard." James raised his hand to shush me and Eric automatically stopped thrashing about. Everything was quite my sobs were the only noise to be heard._

_**Chapter 7**_

_I sat there holding the man I loved for what seemed like forever. His need to protect me and the baby had gotten him killed. I sat there remembering the good times we had had. The way he would hold me before I fell asleep. The way he would brush my hair out of my eye's when we were intimate. Oh god how would I go on without him? How would little Jason and all the kids handle this?_

_"Sookie I'm sorry really sorry. They told me it would work….." _

_I surged to my feet then grief consuming me. This was all James fault. He had killed Eric. He had stolen my happy ending. He had killed the father of my unborn child. He had ruined everything from the moment he had ever meant me. I launched myself at him somehow I'm not sure if it was from the adrenalin or the grief coursing through me but I managed to knock him to the ground. I felt him brace when he hit the ground and a small oomph escaped him when I landed on top of him. I began to beat him punching and screaming all the while. The screwed up thing was he did nothing to stop me. He just layed there and took the abuse._

_I'm not sure how long he let me hit him but it all stopped when I was yanked up off of him and held back. I struggled to free myself from the grip holding me. Cursing at whoever had stopped me. Using my brain for once I stopped struggling and went slack in the person who was holding me arms. I waited a few seconds giving the illusion I had given up. Then with as much force as I could I stomped down on toes. He cried out in surprised pain and let me go. I was just about to return to beating on James when I was grabbed again. Damn if this person wasn't persistent._

_"Sookie lover stop" _

_That voice the one I thought I would never hear again froze me to the spot. It was as if the heavens had opened and the angels were singing. I twisted around so I could face my love and smiled brightly. Totally at a loss for words. Eric seemed content to just let me stand there in his arms all day and night. Unfortunately our reunion was short lived._

_"Ha I told you he was going to make it. I think someone owes me an apology." James said as he got up from where I had knocked him down. He brushed off his clothes and took a look in the mirror the was across from him._

_"Damn Sookie you sure know how to pack a punch." He said. I felt a little guilty for all of five seconds. That's when I remembered what he and his buddies had done to me when they had held me hostage._

_"Yeah well your lucky she got to you before I did. I once strangled a man with his own intestines when he tried to poison me…." Eric shot back. placed my hand over Eric's mouth so I wouldn't be subjected to the rest of that story._

_"__Whatever vampire. Your sun proof now so I say we saddle up and hunt us down a real source of evil. Get this whole nightmare over with." For once I couldn't agree more._

_TBC......_

_**AN: LOL sorry it's been taking me forever to update this. I've been caught up in Doctor Who episodes and fanfic so they have been consuming my time. LOL love me some ninth and tenth Doctor. LOL Well as always please review. Tell me what you would like to see happen. Besides me updating more consistently lol. : )**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Things We Feel

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own them.**

**Sookie: NO, you don't Charlaine Harris does. But Eric owns my heart and soul.**

**Me huffly: One day I might own you guys.**

**Sookie: Not going to happen.**

**Me: Fine whatever! (pouts) Charlaine Harris owns you guys..........(looking at Sookie) KILLJOY. LOL**

**Now on to the story.**

"Right then let's go. Kill the bad guy and all that good stuff." I said clapping my hands together. The sooner this whole mess was over the sooner I could have my kids back. The sooner everything would be safe.

"Wrong oh Mary Lou. I'm going to go talk to some contacts see if I can't beat some leads out of some people. You my way pregnant little bar maid are going to get something to eat, get cleaned up and go get some sleep."

James said. I expected Eric to jump in and say that it could wait and we would be accompanying James. Ha-ha like that was going to happen. My vampire instead held out the car keys and sent him on his way. I merely shook my head what was this world coming to.

"He's right all this stress is not good for you or our baby. You need to relax lover."

"I don't want to relax. Everything is wrong. It's like beyond the whole spectrum of wrong. If I had to say this is the wrong……" He bent down and gently crushed his mouth to mine. A tactic he had learned early on that usually shuts me up interrupting most of my rants. Damn craft vampire. He pulled away and picked me up bridal style.

"Let's find you something to eat in that kitchen" He said carrying me over to the kitchen table and depositing me into one of the chairs. Then he moved towards the fridge I couldn't help but to stare at his ass as he went. Hey what can I say he looked good in those black pants.

"What would you like lover?" He drawled in that sexy voice that he knew would drive me crazy. I bit my lip so I wouldn't say something embarrassing .

"Hey lover we have chocolate syrup in here." He tossed over his shoulder. My mind coming up with some many interesting things I could do with that syrup and his antonym. A light chuckle escaped him snapping me out of my fantasies.

"Hey get out of my mind vampire." Even after all the things we had done together I still was embarrassed. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"It's okay Lover I was thinking the same thing."

The baby decide it was time to remind me that it was starving and I was being a bad mommy by not feeding him or her. It started to send craving signals like crazy. The most disgusting combinations sounded heavenly at the moment. Eric apparently still in my mind turned and made an eww face at me.

"Those are truly horrific thoughts Sookie Stackhouse and I would appreciate it if you did not combined turkey sandwiches with pickles, onions and peanut butter together. I'm a vampire and even I know that is unnatural." I frowned at him and pouted out my lower lip. Turning on the Stackhouse puppy eye's. He knew any further argument would result in my crying and his giving in.

"Fine as you wish."

I grinned as he quoted one my favorite movies of all times. He turned and using vampire speed made my food and set it in front of me. Along with a glass of orange juice. Without comment I dug into my food with zeal. I wanted to savior every moment but I was starving. Eric turned back to the fridge and grabbed a can of True Blood from the fridge. I made a face not one of disgust but one of extreme hunger.

"What lover?"

"Can I have a sip?"

Without protest he handed me the now open bottle and watched in wonder as I gulped it down. A proud smile formed on his lips and he placed a gentle hand on my stomach. Stroking it gently. His head bowed down so I couldn't see his face. That wasn't normal Eric behavior. I lifted his head up and when he looked at me I was alarmed. Blood red tears were running down his face.

"Honey what is it?" He didn't say anything for what seemed like for ever. He just sat there stroking my belly and listening to the baby's heart beat so it made me jump slightly when he did speak.

"Sookie for months I've been wondering how a monster like me can be blessed to have the family you've given me. In fact I was certain that there was a mistake and the baby wasn't mine. But you drinking that blood in some twisted sick way that even I can't fathom it made me believe. That the baby is mine. I do have a place with you forever."

"Of course your stuck with me until death do us part."

I had heard of men being scared of fatherhood and their place beside the mother being up rooted. I never would have thought my love would be afride and have doubts of his status. That just wasn't right we were always going to meet our problems head on and together. Now how to prove this to him. He must still be reading my thoughts through the bond because he lifted up and kissed me. It wasn't a romantic kiss but one searching for acceptance and understanding. One I was ready to meet head on. I had no clue what so ever that he had felt that way. I had been so distracted with the kids and the new baby I must have completely missed this fact. Eric picked me up once again and made his way into another room slamming the door open with his foot.

I didn't notice much about the room other then it had a king sized bed. Eric dropped us both onto the bed and began kissing me again removing my shirt and bra. He was still seeking acceptance and I was glad to offer it.

**_A long blissful time later…..(A.N. _Sorry we don't want to be voyeurs do we? LOL)**

We layed together naked and spent. Our bodies intertwined together. Blissfully happy for once in a long time.

"That was just wow." I said unable to come up with any other words. He smiled at me and pulled the covers over us. The front door opened and closed and foot steps came up the stairs. My happiness lessoned when James stood in the doorway.

"Ugh for the love of God. There are ten other rooms to this place and you had to fuck in my bed? Great just great now I have to wash those sheets."

Instead of Eric getting out of bed and hitting James like I thought he would he instead started to kiss me. James backed out of the room quick.

"Fuck screw washing those sheets I'm going to burn them until they are nothing but ash." I couldn't help but laugh.

**AN: Okay well I for one have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Can anyone guess what Sookis's favorite movie is? Review and let me know what you thought. : ) A big old thank you goes out to those that have reviewed already or added this to their favorites and alerted this story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Promise Me

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (Looks around and doesn't see Sookie) HA HA I own them.**

**Sookie (From the other room) NO you don't C. Harris does.**

**ME: (thinking to myself) AWW nuts again you are such a kill Joy. (Sticks out tongue and blows raspberry's.)Sookie: Still a mind reader in here.**

**ME: Aww Fuc………….**

**Cut to Story……….**

I awoke naked and alone. Every part of my body sore in all the right places. I smiled to myself much like the cat who had eaten the canary. I could hear hushed voices from down the hall and my grin grew even bigger. Hastily I got up and threw on some clothes that had been laided out for me. My stealthy soon to be hubby was very thoughtful.

Happily I made my way down the hall trying to locate the voices. My grin grew as I found the kitchen, it grew even bigger when I saw little Jason and Pam sitting together drinking bottles of True Blood. Little Jason looked up nearly dropping his drink all over. Pam's quick reflexes allowed her to catch the drink and settle it back to it's proper place. I was engulfed in a super hug by my adopted son. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the little guy until that moment.

"You are lucky that blood didn't land on my shoes." Pam commented without really looking at us. Instead her gaze was firmly locked on her expensive designer pumps looking for any traces of flaw.

"Sorry Auntie Pam." Was his muffled reply. I don't think Little Jason really was sorry but I wasn't going to call him on it. I was just that happy to see him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to steer her away from her shoes.

"We just missed you so very much mama Sookie. I begged and begged until Papa Eric gave in and told us were you were." Little Jason said in his usual I'm totally lying tone of voice.

"Pam I want the truth."

"It is the truth" Another lie and I was not happy. Gently I pushed little Jason away and kneeled down so I was down to his level. Quickly without thinking I did the mom thing. I wetted my finger with my mouth and wiped away his blood mustache That settled I looked him in the eye giving him my best interpretation of a cross parent.

"Jason lying is wrong. Now I want the truth." He nervously began to tug at his shirt and shift from foot to foot.

"Sookie let it go. You want the truth fine but stop trying to integrate the kid." Pam said from her spot at the table. Jason set her a huge smile of apperception and he backed slowly away from me. Glad to not have to be the one to break bad news to me.

"Jason go play with your DS in the other room." Pam commanded not that it would matter. He had super vampire hearing and would be able to listen in pretty much wherever he went in this place.

"Now Sookie don't be angry. They did it for your own good and we all know there is no way you would have let him go on his own."

"What are you saying Pam?"

"James he went out and he found the source the demon who is after you. It's bad Sookie really, really bad. I'm not going to pretend everything will come out okay. Even I know the odds are stacked against them. They left and are going after the big bad as we speak. I'm sorry Sookie but as my maker he commanded me to keep you here by any means necessary." I felt my knees buckle under neath me and I would have crashed head first into the floor if Pam hadn't caught me.

"Why this is all happening way to fast. I'm meant to be there with him. He should of told me."

"No Sookie he did the right thing he's protecting what is his. It's in his nature to protect his family. Before he was turned he was at war. Off fighting the good fight for what he believed in. Nothings changed in him he's still that man. Wanting the better life for you and the kids. Willing to trade his life for the ones he loves. Very noble and brave. He needs you Sookie and if that means leaving you at home out of the fray then so be it."

"I've got to help him."

"God snap out of it Sookie. For once think before you leap. If you go and find him he'll be so distracted he'll fuck up and get killed. So for the last time even if I have to hog tie you and sit on your legs you are not moving from this house."

I stopped trying to move and thought about everything she had said and even though it hurt to admit it she was right. I would get him killed if I went in guns a blazing so to speak.

"What do I do then?"

"We wait you can watch it through the bond you share but don't distract him." Why hadn't I thought of that myself. I closed my eye's and sent out my mind searching for Eric's. They were still in the car driving towards battle. This was a good time to get a few things off my chest.

**Eric you are a jerk and when you get home I'm with holding sex for a month. I'm not happy about this.** I was rewarded with Eric jumping slightly in his seat.

_Ahh lover your awake I see. A month for real? That's a little irrational don't you think?_

**Fine your right two sounds much better.**

_LOOOVVVEERRR_

**Fine lets go for three**

_I'm sorry please stop no more. I beg of you oh beautiful goddess_.

**That's more like it. Now I have a few things I want to say to you mister. First I love you very much and you better come back to me in one piece. Second well be safe and watch your back.**

_I love you to and I swear it by all that I am I will come back to you and then we can start making our final wedding plans how's that sound. I was thinking Vegas we could get Bubba to perform the ceremony and you could make Pam and Tara wear orange and pink dresses with huge purple bows on the back._

I laughed out loud at that thought and Pam gave me a questioning look. I decided not to tell her anything. She was better off surprised.

_Lover were almost there. I've got to go now. Please stay safe and don't do anything stupid if I don't make it back._

**Don't talk like that you are so coming back to me.**

He didn't reply but I could still see what was happening. James had pulled the car over to the side of the road and Eric got up. With a wicked grin he clicked his heels together and up he flew. I could almost feel the clouds as he flew through them. The flight was short lived though and he landed on a ware house building that I didn't recognize. He carefully made his way over to the fire escape door and opened it slowly. I waited holding my breath while he went through the door and down the stairs. There were no signs of any guards and it was so very quite.

He made his way down the hall way and finally came upon a guard who was situated in front of a bright red door. Quickly he rushed the guard and broke his neck with a sickening crack.

"That was easy." he mumbled to himself. That's when the lights began to flash and the siren started to wail. Guards appeared out of no where and started to circle him.

"Well damn"

Then that was it I was tossed out of his mind. My reality quickly coming back at me. I struggled to get back into his mind but something was blocking me.

"NOOOO please not now. Take me back."

"Sookie…." A sharp pain in my stomach knocked the wind out of me and I doubled over. Pam picked me up and carried me to the bed I had vacated not so long ago.

"Holy hell there's a lot of water down here did the sink break." I heard little Jason ask. Normally I would have corrected him for swearing but another sharp pain had me hissing instead.

"No sweetie the baby is coming. whether we like it or not. Now be a doll and fetch me some wet towels a lot of them." Jason scrambled about to try and help. I cried harder as another pain hit me so hard my teeth were hurting.

"It's way to early the baby shouldn't be coming. Something's wrong." I was afraid. Was the baby miscarrying and if so it was all my fault. I hadn't taken care of my self properly. The baby must have been under to much stress. All my fault the words kept repeating them self's through out my head. Tormenting me in ways that made me sick. What could I have done to prevent this? Was there anyway I could save my baby? I was lossing it and I was powerless.

"Everything will be okay I've got you. Just try to relax think happy thoughts." I glanced down when she said that trying to calm down.

"Pam…."

"Yes dear?" she really had impeccable bedside manner.

"I got you shoes all wet." Her eyebrows shoot up and she groaned.

"Another pair bites the dust."

I felt the bond being tugged at and Eric force his way back into my mind.

_Sorry about that James and I took out the guards now we are looking for their master. Do you realize how easy it was to depose of the lesser demons.? James really got his hokey pokey anti demon kit togther. The right tools make this so simple. _

I didn't reply. The pain was becoming agonizing

_Honey what's wrong._ He poked around in my mind and realization dawned on him.

_Oh lover no. Are you okay? What can I do for you?_

"You I need You" Then I faded into the blackness.

**AN: Okay seems like a good place to stop for now. Let me tell you guys it feels good to be back and updating. The part were Sookie was thinking she's loosing her baby was very hard to write. You feel absoulety powerless in that situatuion. I know been there myself. Anyways enough of memorary lane so please review let me know your guy's thoughts. I promise to update again soon. **


	10. Chapter 10: Baby Time

**Disclaimer: Fine I'll just say it normally this time. C. Harris owns TSVN not me her. For now MUHAHAHA. Seriously all I really want is Eric. She can have the rest. I'll even settle for Sam. But not Bill she can keep him. :)**

When I came back to it wasn't to blissful quietness. No, in fact when I awoke all hell was breaking loose. Little Jason was standing of to the side of my bed stroking my hand and doing his best not to start crying. Pam who was usually calm was dropping towels and swearing like a sailor. It was rather comical and I did my best not to laugh. That's when another sharp volt of pain hit into me like a tidal wave. I screamed for everything I was worth. It felt like someone was stabbing red hot pokers into my stomach.

_Calm down lover. I'll be there soon. I promised I'd come back for you._

**Eric it hurts……Gasp……A lot**

_I know honey. I'm sorry I'm not there already_.

**Not totally your fault did you get the master?**

_No he wasn't there the coward took off the only thing that was left was the scent of sulfur and death. James is out continuing to track him._

I was going to reply but Pam came back over placing a fresh towel across my head then she moved down towards the other end of my body.

"Sookie I need you to lift up those legs much like you did in lamas class okay?" I did as she asked watching as she got to work.

"Your good at this huh?" Another wave of pain hit me and I did my best not to close my legs up and knock Pam in the head. She must have sensed that she was about to be knocked and helped me to hold my legs apart.

"Yes back when I was human along time ago I helped deliver my sisters and brothers. Then I helped out as a midwive. Never fancied having kids of my own after that. As I said it was along time ago but delivering babies is like hopping on a bike. Once you learn you don't forget." I frowned at Pam comparing the two. That just didn't seem right to me. Pam smiled and went back to her task.

"Okay well that's not fucking good." I tried to sit up when she spoke only to be held back by little Jason. I had forgot about him being next to me.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?"

"Huh? Yeah sure everything is okay. Look this baby is coming and I am very good at this never lost a baby yet but there is two very important things I want you to remember one push when I tell you." she pause for a moment to wipe up.

"And Pam is a great name if it's a girl."

"No way kiddo." We both jumped slightly then broke out into a manic grin. Eric moved over to the free side of my bed.

"You made it." I said gritting as another wave of pain hit me.

"Oh course you really didn't think I wouldn't be here for this did you?"

"Can I go now?" Little Jason piped up. Hoping he wouldn't have to watch his new sibling being born. Upon closer inspection I could see he was turning a lot paler and maybe even a little green around the gills. He maybe a vampire but he was also trapped in the body of a little boy. Poor kid to be forever a child I think would be one of the greatest curses ever. And had his sire still been alive I would have had Eric torture him for a long long time.

"Yes" Pam replied without taking her eye's off her task bringing me out of my fantasy's of killing the already dead man. Which also happened to remind me that my whole body was in agony. Little Jason leaned up and kissed my cheek and in a flash the kid was out the door slamming it behind him.

"Huh for a vampire you'd think he'd have a stronger stomach." Pam commented.

"He's still a child in may ways Pam. Surely you remember what that's like." I shot back it's funny that when I was distracted the pain seemed to lessen. Which shouldn't surprise me this child's birth would probably be different because it's was half vampire.

"No not really. Childhood was along time ago." I was about to respond when another freaking wave of pain hit me. I gripped Eric's hand in a death grip and screamed in pain.

"OWW!" He complained and I shot him a dirty look. One that was full of promises of death. He had done this to me. It was all his fault and damn it all I still loved him with all my heart. He looked back at me somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry Lover. Squeeze away." He reached over and offered me some ice cubes. I smiled brightly and gladly took them.

"Well kiddies saddle up this is going to be along night."

**4 four uneventful hours later. ( Even I don't want to be around to witness Sookie think about hurting Eric ) :) **

"One more push Sookie."

"I can't it hurts. Please don't make me do this anymore." I begged.

"One more Lover the baby's almost out. One more push and your home free." Eric whispered into my ear. I was so exhausted I couldn't go on anymore. My whole body felt like it hand been put through a washer and then crumpled into a basket to dry.

"Please one more push." Pam said again. Just to shut them both up I gritted my teeth closed my eye's and pushed with all I had in me. I waited a moment until I heard a light slap and then a baby wailing for all it was worth. Both my eye's popped open and I saw Pam handing the baby over to Eric.

"Is it okay?" I was beyond petrified this baby had been born way to early and god only knew what condition it would be in. Eric held the baby for a moment and beamed at me. He had bloody tears in his eye's and any moment now I was sure they would fall.

Instead he handed the baby over to me and I got to hold the miracle of my life. The baby was much bigger than I thought it would be.

"The baby is just fine Sookie dear. Seven pounds twelve ounces. Perfectly normal."

"Even though it's a preemie?"

"Sookie the baby is half vampire. Of course it's going to be perfectly healthy. Something's will happen normally others wont. Like for example if it suddenly sprouts fangs I would highly discourage breast feeding." Pam said with a cheeky grin.

"Ha ha your funny Pam."

"That's what I'm here for." She leaned over and cooed at the baby.

"Aunt Pammie Whammy is going to teach you so much about being a smart ass. Oh yes she is. Plus your daddy owes me a new pair of shoes from when mommy's water broke." Eric let out a bark of laughter.

"Shut up Pammie Whammy. Now more importantly before I fall asleep or some other end of the world disaster happens I have to know. Girl or Boy?"

**AN: HA Ha I get to be evil and leave it there. I'll update soon. LOL! My hubby is right I am slightly evil but oh well. I can deal with that. Please review : )**


	11. Chapter 11: The Baby and The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: C Harris owns them. There I said it is everyone happy now? : ) Good now lets get to the juicy plot ahead. Muhahahaha. Okay time to take my meds obviously. While I do that why don't you guys enjoy the next chappie. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well why don't you look and find out Lover." Well thank you very much for all you help I thought to myself. Gently, I placed the baby on my legs and unfolded the blanket with trembling hands. I was so nervous. As I took a quick peek ten toes and ten fingers and …..

"IT'S A GIRL!" I screamed excitedly. Eric leaned over the bed and kissed me quickly.

"Yeah she is and just to let you know she is never dating…..EVER. Just for the record I will meet any boy you bring home little one. Then eat him." For some reason I didn't think he was joking. Oh well; that was fine with me for now. We'd worry about boys and such later.

Pam finished helping me with the after birth and whatever else she had to do. I have no idea where all the medical supplies had come from and I really didn't care. I was pooped and nearly ready to fall asleep. Eric was standing off to the side holding the baby I think the was the most content I had ever seen him.

"What should we name her?" He asked me. I guess he had noticed I was steering.

"I don't know I haven't actually had time to sit down and think about it. What do you like?"

"Well I love Sookie but since that one is taken I sort of like Rose." I began to put the name together in my head. I really loved it.

"Rose Adele Northman." Yeah she was our little Rose. Rose choose that moment to open her eye's for and let out a battle cry.

"She's hungry I think." Eric said handing her over to me. I happily accepted her noting that she had the same soul searching blue eye color as Eric.

I popped out a boob and placed the baby near it. Then I thought about what Pam had said earlier and pulled back placing a finger inside Rose's mouth and quickly checking for fangs. Nothing ha take that Pam. Not that I would ever admit I had done that to Pam. Speaking of which I owed her a lot what sort of present does one get for the woman who had saved the day? On that thought I continued what I had started.

I know some women find breast feeding disgusting. I wasn't among them. Everyone is in tiled to their own opinion. It felt so natural to nurture her. Eric sat down next to us with one arm wrapped around my shoulder and one hand lightly stroking Rose's head. We sat in comfortable silence just enjoying being together. I was so relaxed I began to nod off baby still attached and all.

**Dream sequence cause I feel like it. : )**

"Sookie! Andy needs a refill and table ten is still waiting for their food." Sam said from behind the bar. I was back working at Merlots. A place I hadn't be allowed to work at since Dr. Ludwig had order me to take a league of absence after my first pregnancy visit. I still had a sinking suspicion Eric was behind that but had never been able to find any proof.

"Sookie like move it now." Sam all but barked at me when I just continued to stand around day dreaming.

"Uh yeah sure right on it boss man."

Great, I had just had a baby and my subconscious decided to send me to work. I moved around to the order window and grabbed table ten's food and then swung around and got Andy's beer. I plunked the beer down at Andy's table and then headed over to table ten. When I got there my heart stopped and I nearly dropped the food. Little Jason sat with his real mother and father and a much younger James. The sun was beating down on Little Jason and he giggled with child like wonderment as he colored on his kiddie mat happily. James and his father were discussing the latest football game and the mother was just sitting there smiling happily at her guys. This is what would have happened had little Jason not been vamped that night.

Tears began to well in my eye's. Tears for the family who was lost to a cruel twist of fate. I sat down the tray at their table trying to be normal. As I reached for a plate of food I felt something slither across my hand. Food is not suppose to slither. I finally glanced down and screamed in terror. The plates were covered with maggots and worms and holy shit snakes. I jumped back the family at table ten began to scream as well. Only not because of the state of their food.

Little Jason had begun to blister. He had reverted to vampire and then he started to smoke and catch on fire. Then in a poof he was gone leaving nothing but a pile of ash. This was sick and twisted and it was then I realized this was so not a normal dream. My stomach in knots I screamed in fury. I was sick of this cat and mouse bull shit. I was sick of running and living in fear. It was time to take a final stand and show this demon master just what happened when you fucked with Sookie Stackhouse.

"Alright you demon whore. I know this isn't real so why don't you just come out and finish this." I waited patiently as the patrons in the bar faded away, until I was nearly alone. Only one other person remained. My mouth dropped open in shock hadn't seen this one coming.

"Alana? What the hell?!?! I thought you were my friend?" She laughed like a loon and spun in a circle. If she started talking about stars and dolls I would think she was Drusilla from Buffy. That's how crazy she seemed.

"Oh Please Sookie! You know that saying keep your enemy's close. You are such a moron. By the by you suck ass as a mind reader. As if I would really befriend the woman who murdered the man I loved."

"What Loved? Who James? You helped me get rid of him." With a flick of her wrist she sent me flying backwards into the bar. I landed with a hard thump and my teeth knocked about in my head. All that was missing was little Tweety birds.

"Not James you idiot. Drew Marshall -AKA- Rene Lenier ring any bells in that thick skull of yours. Surly it must. How mean how many people could you have murdered." Well there was that whole Debbie Pelt thing and then James and you know what let's not answer that right now. Oh yes I remembered Rene very well. The name of the man who I hated .

Oh I had known him quite well. That sick twisted bastard had murder my Gram and several other woman. He had deceived the whole town and we had been shocked when we learned he hated women who had slept with vampires. Hated them enough to strangle them to death and frame my brother for it. Gram had been his only victim who had not been a fang banger . He had been coming for me that night and she was just a victim of really bad timing.

"Drew had been one of us. A hunter of the undead. Did you know that? We had trained together from day one. Every day we got closer and closer becoming inseparable. First best friends then lovers and more. I loved him so very much then one day he was hacking into the computer system and found out his tramp of a sister was doing naughty things on the internet with vamps. It disgusted him the very thing he was fighting against had bedded him baby sister. He wouldn't stand for it. Not my Drew."

"We left together that night Drew and I and hunted her down. He had left me outside as look out and went in. I waited for him for what seemed like forever. He never came back out. I went in and found his sister naked and dead he was nowhere to be seen. The bitch deserved it and I would never had judged Drew for that. I would have taken him back to the compound and pretended everything was normal ya know. Cause that's what love is. It's messy and complicated and hurts like a bitch sometimes. But in the end it's all worth it."

"Sorry but I'm confused you do realize he moved onto Arlene right?….."

"SHUT UP! I'll kill the badly colored red head later. Besides he was just using her to fit in nothing could ever compare to what we had together. Now I'm having a moment down memory lane here trying to catch you up to speed on why I'm going to take your baby. Cut it right out of your stomach and watch you bleed to death here on the floor. I had to return to the compound alone and pretend to be just as shocked that Drew had left as everyone else. Just going through the motions of everyday life. A shell of my former self….."

I shut my mouth with an audible snap. This crazy bitch didn't know I had delivered baby Rose and she was safe in the real world. Safe from this psycho.

"Now as I was saying the reason your going to die is quite simply that baby is half dead. It teeters on the brink of life and death and I can harness that and open the world of the dead."

Bringing Rene back into her arms and sending the rest of the world to hell in the process. Somehow I had unconsciously shoved myself into her thoughts. I saw everything in a series of flashes. The happy times she had shared with Rene. Killing vampires and making love in their ashes. The pain of him leaving and disappearing never to been seen alive again. Alana as she watched Rene's picture pop up on the television with the full story on what had happened between him and I. I saw Alana walking through the morgue in Bon Temps late at night killing the attendant on duty just so she could see for herself if it was in fact her lost love. I saw her lean over Rene's cold dead body and vow revenge no matter the cost.

The next flash Alana was standing in in an occult book store and finding a book on demons. She stole the book and gathered the ingredients and marched herself into the woods that very night. She evoked a demon that night and emerged herself with it so completely that she lost whatever hold she had on sanity. The demon had promised her Rene back in exchange for humanity. Only it was missing the key ingredient a half dead child. My child to be accurate. Using Alana's hatred towards me to feed it's self and gain power.

The demon had given her everything she needed to effect the formula enough to jump start a vampire's seed. The only thing left to do was choose her vessel to carry the baby. Someone who was expendable. She had chosen me she wanted to wreak my world as I had wrecked hers.

In the next flash she was mentioning to James there had been a lot a vampire activity in a local small bar and that seemed like a good place to hunt. Then the rest had just fallen into place. Alana made sure he was in the bar at the same time as me. It just was lucky for her that night I had taken pity on a lone stranger and wanted to try an be normal.

She made an anonymous call to Fangtasia warning them I was in danger. Which had caused Eric to be in the alley that night. Things went bad and we had been captured falling right into Alana's twisted little trap. Then the dice had fallen exactly how she had wanted them to. Another thought occurred to me. What if the baby had been human instead.

"Rather risky Alana allowing your troops to rape me" She laughed loudly at that one. Like I had told the worlds best joke. That's me Sookie the stand up. Hardy har har.

"Oh, there was no chance of them impregnating you. They always wore condoms at their little parties and on the off chance that didn't work I sterilized them secretly of course. Those human fools were just little boys playing in a goddesses world after all. The pain it caused you was a bonus though. So I guess I win all around."

I had stalled long enough. No one was coming to save me as far as I knew Eric and the lot probably just thought I was sleeping normally. I was on my own and so very afraid of the outcome. But I did have one thing on my side this was my dream and I controlled this place not some demon psycho. Time to protect what was mine.

**AN: Well was this enough of a twist for you poor minds. LOL even I didn't see that one coming till I started writing it. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? I figured we really don't know a lot about Rene so it's possible his back story is different then the one we heard. Plus in the books I don't think he died I think he went to prison. But I liked how the show ended for him so I decided to stick with that. See this chapter was going to be much shorter but the doc. Manager was down and driving me batty so I just kept writing and babbling on and on. Please Review**.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Fight And Then Wtf?

**Disclaimer: I don't own them C. Harris does.**

**I'mmmmm Back……….**

I waited timing things ready for her next attack. She circled me slowly calculating. The room was twisting around us like something out of a hellish nightmare. Dead bodies were hanging from the wall. The blood splashed down from the wall flowing in a grisly river.

"This is what is awaiting you my Sookie. All the pain. All the death your dead bitch just like Rene. You will rot in this hellish prison." She lunged for me then and even though I tried to brace myself and knew it was coming she tackled me to the ground. We landed next to a disemboweled Jason. I had just enough time to stare into his cold and lifeless eyes, before Alana began to pummel me.

"Die you stupid whore." She screamed and reared back to punch me again. As I stole another glance at my dead dream brother agony and grief struck me with a surge of adrenalin I shoved the psycho away from me and once my leg was free I kicked her backwards. She flew several feet before she got her feeting back. I scrambled to get back up and when she charged at me again I was ready. Don't ask me how I did it, all I did was think of all the old Bruce Lee films I had ever seen. And my body moved like I was a kung fu master. She would punch at me and I would block and knock her back. She spit out blood and frowned at me.

"Well look whose gone all Buffy on me." She taunted trying to distract me. I wasn't about to let her win this.

"Yeah well ya know what they say. Blonde kick ass." She made a face, where she scrunched up her eyes and looked like a rat and I could tell she was trying to shift the dream reality. I smirked to myself as I twisted things to my liking. Her eye's popped open and we now stood in the dark cemetery. Her mouth formed a perfect O. She was about to strike out at me when a hand grabbed hers and whirled her around into a tight embrace. One that allowed very little movement.

"Baby NO!"

"Drew? How the hell? This is not possible. Your dead. This is that bitch playing with me. Using you to torment me." He gently kissed her forehead breathing in the scent of her as if this was the last time they would ever be together.

"I'm sorry Chrie. Yes I'm dead earned myself a not so nice place on the sixth floor of hell for it to. But honey let me tell you you've been playing around with some dark magic and since you haven't produced the soul you promised the devil is taking what's left of yours." Tears were trickling down his face now as he spoke and I knew in his own twisted way he really had loved her.

"But I have Sookie." She said on a wave of hysteria. She tried to turn and point as if it would make a difference to him but he held her still.

"He wanted the prize inside her but it's to late and now the child is free. Plus the master said that having Sookie around was just asking for trouble."

They shared one last kiss as a portal opened behind them and dark shadow people slipped out. Moans of pain and the stench of death surrounded them. The shadow people clawed and began to drag them both to the portal and all I could do was watch in horror as the wind whipped around us. Alana and Rene disappeared into the portal. One of the shadow people must of missed the memo that said the Devil didn't want me and it latched onto my leg and started to drag me as well I stretched out my hand and grabbed onto a tree. I used my other leg and kicked out but my foot passed right through it. Duh dumb ass it's a shadow which means not really solid. I knew I was a goner and everything I had fought for was for nothing I wouldn't be going back to Eric and my kids. Rose would never know her mother. I lost my grip on the tree and screamed as I was dragged along.

A bright light shot out next to the portal and everything was washed in sun light. The thing holding me hissed and let go. So the thing was allergic to the light. Good to know. I scooted as far away and into the brightness as I could. I yelped when a young girl no older then fifteen stepped out of the portal. A long golden whip in her right hand and dare I say a cell phone in her left.

"Yeah dad I know. I'll be safe. I'm just hanging out with Jenny. I got to go." One of the shadow creatures tried to make a grab for me despite the light and the girl flipped her whip smacking the creature and it recoiled in agony.

"Of course I'm not doing something reckless and crazy." She smirked and it reminded me of Eric. She paused and listened as her dad said something..

"That noise it was just some video game Jenny's brother is playing. I got to go Love you!" She hung up and put the phone in her back pocket all the while flipping her whip when a creature would be dumb enough to try and reach for me.

"Oh my God! Dad was right you are so a monster magnet." With her now free hand she helped me up and pushed us both back through the portal she had come through.

Falling through the portal was a lot like being in a blender for me. Obviously the girl was use to it as she just giggled and chatted away about something. I'm not sure what because my head was spinning and my stomach was about to loose it. Thankfully I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. The girl stood next to me all prim and proper a huge grin on her face.

"Wha…"

"Shh….Here let me get you something. Your probably parched after that little trip." She leaned over and handed me a cup and without thinking I downed it. I felt like I had been in a dessert for forty years. It tasted a little off kind of metallic but I motioned for another one. Which she gladly handed over. I had her hand me six more before I felt better.

"That was great. What kind of punch was that?"

"True Blood type B+" Huh? Why in the hell would I like True Blood that was for vampires. And I was certainly not a vampire. I had a heart….. I quickly felt for my pulse. Moving my hand around desperate to find one. But for the whole ten minutes I looked there wasn't one.

"What the hell is going on here?" The door flung open before the girl could answer me and all 6'4 of my Viking vampire stood in outrage.

"Rose Adele Northman what have I told you about lying to me?" He stopped and started at me and I waved. Then I freaked out a lot. What the fuck Rose had just been born. Where the hell was my pulse but more importantly what in the flying hell of it was going on.

Rose smiled at me and butt bumped Eric closer to me. He must of really been in shock because he flew into me. He caught himself before he could hurt me. Not that I think he could of but hey I'm sort of new to being a vampire. At least to my knowledge I was new.

"Opps to much bump." She muttered and quickly backed out of the room. Smart girl she was. I'll give her that.

"Lover……" He kissed me like it was going out of style and I almost forgot what was happening until he stopped distracting me with his sexiness.

"Lover there's no easy way to say this so here it goes. You've been in a coma for the past fifteen years and I tried to bring you out of it by vamping you. It didn't work though and I'm not sure how your back but I'm ecstatic that you are." I didn't think about what I was doing, nothing was clear to me so I did what any Stackhouse/ Northman would do. I ripped off my clothing and seduced the hell out of the man I loved. I would sort this out later. For now I would just ride it out.

The End!!

An. Ha ha get it ride it out. Sorry I'm done with this one. I have had no time to devote to this. But things are claiming down a little now and if you guys want I can do a squeal to this or maybe do some dad daughter bonding. Eric dealing with being a single parent. I'm not sure. Let me know.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**The squeal is up and it's called Dear Sookie. Which its sort of a interlude and then it's going to lead up to a bigger story. Then I think I'm done with the series and will finish some of my other stuff. Also if anyone feels like being a beta and cleaning up all my mistakes drop me a line and let me know. As always thanks for all the reviews, alerts, faves and sticking with me through my _I don't have the gumption to write anymore _phase. Also I dont own them C. Harris does. Except for Rose I made her up. **

**Kat**

**Last Part for real this time :)**

* * *

I removed myself from the hospital bed and my sleeping viking and moved towards the doo.r I opened it carefully not sure exactly where the windows in this place where and my internal clock telling me it was around high noon and the sun would make me extra crispy. Rose looked up from the table a fashion magazine in front of her a bowl of chili and true blood on her left. An old looking doll next to the true blood. It has little fangs and the name Bill stiched across it. I would ask about that one later.

"Hey Mom! What in the heck are you doing up? Most vampire's are dead asleep during the day. Like Daddy even though he can go out in the sun due to the formula. He still zonks out sometimes." She nervously began to babble. She seemed to be the complete opposite of how she had been when she was saving me.

"I think I've slept enough in the past fifteen years, my body is ready to party." I replied. Rose smirked at my choice of words and if I could blush I would of because she knew exactly what Eric and I had been doing. Stake me now please.

I pushed down my embarrassment and carefully checked the room for any windows. Once I knew it was safe I sat at the table. Rose took a sip of the True Blood then offered me a swig. I tried to resist but all the sex I had just had with Eric left me famished. I greedily slurped down the bottle and Rose laughed.

"Haha my mom has a blood moustache." She leaned over and wiped my face off with a napkin. My vampire senses must of stared to kick in as I finally caught a whiffof Rose. She smelled like sunshine and something else I could identify. It was heavenly though and something else. It was slightly sickly. But at that point my vampire side only cared about getting the blood.

Then I zeroed in on the fact her heart was beating steadily and it was there for the taking. I had given her that blood fifteen years ago. Why shouldn't I be allowed to take it back? I leaned in closer to here and felt my fangs popping free. She study me intently well aware that I was close to losing it and attacking her. She leaned back away from me and slowly reached for something under the table. Probably a stake that had my name written all over it.

"Sorry, I can't fight this." I all but screamed.

My thoughts wholly about how close I was to ripping out my own daughter's throat and draining her dry. I ran to the nearest door and flung it open and then out into the front yard I went. Truly the front yard was in hell. Flames leapt up dancing all around my body and now I knew how a hot dog felt on the grill. Well at least I had gotten to be with Eric one last time before I died.

I was vaguely aware when I felt something thrown over my body and felt myself ushered back into the safety of the house. The front door slammed shut and Rose was screamed for her dad. She continued to pat me down with what I now realized was a fire blanket.

"Good Gosh woman give me a heart attack why don't ya?" she snarkedat me. I tried to bite through the blanket and get at her neck, but she held me under the blanket with ease. Something she shouldn't of been able to do. I was the vampire and she was the halfing. I should be bathing in her blood. Healing myself from my burns. Yeah right Sookie remember the part where she beat those shadow demons and saved your ass. This girl was not a normal human.

Eric was by my side in a flash ripping into his wrist and holding it over my mouth.

"Sire's blood heals the fastest." He explained, weather it was to me or Rose I didn't know, nor did I care. Just open the tap now bartender.

I sucked at it like it was dieing and going out of style and Eric let me for a while. That is until my blood donor riped his arm away and held me back when I went for it again.

"No Lover that's enough." He held me until I came to my senses which who knows how long that was. I certainly didn't. Finally my blood addled brain calmed down and I could think clearly. Rose was no where to been seen.

"I sent her to buy more true blood." Eric explained releasing me. Aka I sent her away from you you crazy bitch. How could you try to drain our kid?

"Oh God! She's only really know me for like an hour and she's saved me twice and I've already tried to kill her." I moaned. This was not a great way to build a relationship with your kid.

"You wouldn't of hurt her. She's very well trained and would have had you subdued faster then you could say sexy viking." he said trying to make a joke. Pain reached his eye's, something I hadn't noticed earlier. The look that usually meant he was trying to hide something from me. I hated that look.

"What else is going on here."

"Sookie it's Rose. She's dieing." He choked out. My world did a funny tilt and my stomach threatened to heave the blood back up.

"What? How? can't you heal her?"

"I've tried and her body has rejected my blood. It's something in the mind, something strong."

"Like a tumor?"

"No it's a curse. A last cruse from Alana. We've got two weeks left to break it." And I would help break that curse. Because now that I wasn't a crazy blood lusting vampire (at least for the moment.) I knew I would protect what was mine. And fuck those who were stupid enough to get in my way.

**The End!! For real this time! :)**

**An: Okay now it's really over and I feel better. Please review and let me know what you guys thought and check out the new story. :)**


End file.
